


Evanescent Love

by CuddleyCat1



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Oral Sex, Passion, Poetry, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleyCat1/pseuds/CuddleyCat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivec has fallen for Nerevar, and ze wants to show him just how much ze loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evanescent Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty different from my usual fanfics, but I just had to do one of these two. I mean c'mon, we all know that young Vehk was in love with Nerevar. There will be more Tribunal/Morrowind fanfics to come! As a side note, Morrowind was formerly known as Resdayn until it was changed to Morrowind when Tiber Septim's Imperial army invaded. Also, 'ze', 'hir', and 'hirself' are terms used to avoid using gender pronouns, considering the fact that Vivec is a hermaphrodite, meaning both male and female.

Vehk sat alone in hir desk, resting hir head on hir arm in despair. Hir hands had began to hurt from writing so much. The pages on hir desk were soaked in hir tears. The strong emotions of love and sorrow, which applied to hir real life, were channeled through the aesthetic words of poetry.

Ze lit some incense to mask the scent of skooma smoke. Skooma has been a guilty pleasure to help hir relieve hir pain and stress since ze was a young teenager. Ze had always tried to be as discreet as possible about the bad habit.

Ze sighed as ze stared out the window, watching the stars glisten in the night sky, letting the calming, empowering effects of skooma overtake hir. The twin moons of Nirn appeared full and bright, stretching over the horizons of Resdayn, causing the sea to give off a faint glimmer. The moonlight shone over hir pearl-white hair. Ze was so lost in thought, dwelling in hir own emotions.

A knock sounded at hir door. Ze picked hir head up into hir hands. "Come in." Hir throat was raw from crying. The door creaked open. Ze turned around, and immediately hir heart lept. Nerevar stood at the entrance, tall, majestic, and charismatic as ever.

"You sound upset. What troubles you so?" His low, gentle voice ignited a spark in hir. He walked over to hir desk, pulling up a chair to sit next to hir. His golden skin and eyes glowed in the moonlight. Instead of his usual armor, he wore long, black exquisite robes. He was absolutely magnificent. Vehk gazed at him in admiration.

Ze wiped away the drying tears on hir face and straightened his posture. "I-I'm fine. No need to worry, my dear friend."

Nerevar glanced down at the tear-stained pages on hir desk, reading the first few lines. The poetic words of love were written beautifully with so much grief. Vehk kept hir head down while slowly tracing the words on the pages with hir long, slender fingers. The graceful hands of an artist.

Nerevar placed a hand on hir shoulder. "No, you're not fine. I can tell when you are upset. I know when you are trying to push aside your emotions, forcing a smile upon your face. I can see the sadness in your eyes. You have been distant lately. Vehk, why have you been avoiding me?"

Ze choked back on tears. Ze took a deep breath, twirling hir hair anxiously. "I'm not purposely trying to avoid you. There's just so much stress put on me, with the Dwemer getting stronger and the whole war itself-" Hir voice trailed off. Ze looked down at hir hands in hir lap.

Nerevar studied hir and frowned. "You're lying to me. Tell me the truth. What is causing you distress?"

Ze closed hir eyes and finally broke. Ze could no longer hold back the tears. "It's you, Nerevar! It's you..."

Nerevar lowered his voice, trying to keep hir calm, "What about me? Did I anger you? Did I say something to hurt you?"

"No, no, nothing like that at all. Nerevar, I love you. I don't think you understand how much I really love you. I want you to understand, and love me too."

Nerevar leaned in closer to hir. "Of course I know you love me, and I already love you too. Why else would I continue to show you kindness when I brought you in...even though you've threatened to kill me a few times?" He grinned and laughed a little to brighten the mood.

Vehk sighed in frustration. "No, you don't understand. Nerevar-" Ze hesitated for a moment, then took both of his hands into hir's tightly. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I'm in love with you." Nerevar gasped and widened his eyes. He let go of Vehk's hands and placed his right hand on his forehead as if in deep thought or discomfort.

He always figured that ze had feelings for him the moment he met the young prostitute, even though ze was a bit hostile when he first took hir under.

There was always something there, that look in hir eyes. How hir face lit up whenever ze saw him. The way he caught hir eyes in the distance, finding it difficult for hir to look away. How ze always almost managed to seduce him with a single touch and an alluring voice. He thought of it as just a simple attraction, but it was so much more than that. Ze loved him, yet he is merely unreachable. His heart belonged to Ayem. He never realized how much this hurt hir. He never admitted that there was something so charming in the midst of hir passionate and flamboyant nature that he found irresistible.

Ze buried hir face on the desk and groaned in sorrow.

"Vehk." Nerevar pulled hir into his arms. Ze shivered in his warm embrace. Hir heart fluttered. Ze tightly clutched onto his robes and sighed.

Nerevar broke the embrace and gazed deeply into hir eyes. He ran his fingers through hir long, white hair, pushing back hir bangs from hir face. A few beads were weaved into strands of hir hair. Nerevar smiled to himself. This was certainly the hair of a poet. He closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a long breath, slowly letting it out. "Why have you not told me about this?"

Ze faltered a little and lowered hir head. "I was afraid to tell you. You are always so serious and dedicated to your own House. Not only that, but you belong to Ayem. She is your queen, your wife. I was but a filthy whore when you took me into your care. That's all I was, and that's all I'll ever be!" Tears streamed down hir face.

"No, Vehk." He kissed hir forehead and lifted hir chin to lock his eyes with hir's. He carefully took both of hir hands in his own. "You are so much more than that. Have you forgotten what I said to you when I found you? I brought you in because I knew you would be something special. I saw potential in that broken, insecure state you were in. Here you are now. You are one hell of a fighter and you have remained strong. You are no longer that pesky whore in my eyes. You are a true friend to me and I will always love you no matter what."

Vehk bit hir lip and dropped Nerevar's hands suddenly. Ze sat uneasily as if hesitating to do something. Ze took a deep breath, then strattled his lap.

Nerevar gasped and slumped back ino the chair. Ze placed both hir hands on his face, then pulled him into a soft, sweet kiss. His eyes widened, pulling hir away from him. "Vehk no, I-I can't. Please don't do this. You know it's hard for anyone to resist you when you're like this."

Ze placed hir hand over his mouth. Ze lowered hir voice to almost a whisper. The very tone of hir voice was enough to send a chill down his spine. "Shh, just let it happen. I want you, Nerevar. My body yearns for you. I know you feel it too." Ze slowly began to grind hir hips against him, cooing softly in hir throat as ze felt him getting harder beneath hir.

He let out a moan, unable to keep it in. "Please stop, I can't-" Ze kissed him again to shut him up. Hir tongue brushed against sensitive, erogenous zones in his mouth that he didn't even know he had. Ze moaned and breathed hot air into his mouth, causing euphoric sensations cascading through his body. He flinched a little as ze bit down on hir lower lip. He never had such a sensual kiss like this in his entire life.

Ze broke the kiss and whispered into in his ear, "My sweet Nerevar, show me just how much you love me." Ze began to kiss his neck while slowly taking off his robes. Ze placed small kisses down his shoulders and across his chest while making savage bite marks on his skin.

Vehk always had a way to charm anyone to fall under hir seduction. Whoever listened to hir poetic way of speaking became enraptured at hir enchanting words. Even Nerevar found himself captivated by hir mystical speech at times, yet he had always somehow managed to resist hir attempts to entice him, no matter how extremely difficult it was. For some reason, he could not bring himself to push hir away now. This didn't feel like another one of hir acts out of mere lust. This felt real. He felt the love ze had for him, and it was too hard to ignore. This time, he wanted hir just as much as ze wanted him.

Hir kisses caused his heart to race in his chest. Sounds of pleasure escaped him. Music to hir ears. Ze finally stripped him of his clothing. Ze sat still for a moment, hir hand tracing his lean, muscular body, admiring the scars and battle wounds engraved on his skin. Ze looked up at him intensely. The fires of lust and pure desire blazed in hir eyes. Hir look stirred arousal in him even more. He felt his heat rising in his body. He had to have hir this time.

Vehk got on hir knees while pulling off hir own silk robes. Ze took Nerevar's lovely member in hir hand. The shaft was already pulsating and dripping with need. Ze gave it a squeeze, causing him to flinch and gasp at the sudden feeling. Ze chuckled a little, watching him writhe as ze stroked it a few times.

Ze slowly took the head in hir mouth, painfully teasing him. He moaned in frustration. It was obvious that ze enjoyed this. It slowly glided down hir throat. Hir tongue twirled around his shaft. Hir head began to bob up and down, taking all of it in. Ze began to hum, the vibrations giving him an indescribable, pleasurable sensation like no other. He thrusted relentlessly into hir mouth, while moaning and jerking his body. Hir movements were always slow, gentle, and never forced. Blissful torture. Ze clearly learned a lot of tricks throughout hir years as a prostitue, for ze was extremely talented. Not even Ayem could satisfy him like this.

The pleasure was too much. He didn't want it to end so fast. He stopped hir by gently lifting up hir chin. The look in hir smoldering eyes was enticing. He bent down to kiss hir softly, this time making the move. Hir tongue twirled around his mouth, tasting and savoring his sweet flavor.

Nerevar thought to himself how gifted ze was with hir tongue and mouth. This only made him want to explore hir other talents.

Vehk took him by the hand and lead him to the small bed in the corner of the roo. Ze playfully pushed him down on the bed, landing on his back. Ze crawled on top of him, straddling his hips.

Ze began to kiss all over his upper body, tracing hir tongue across his abdomen, and biting down hard. He was sure that ze will leave him with bruised teeth marks on his skin.

His hands gently roamed around hir body, brushing against the feminine curve of hir hips. Hir skin was delightfully soft. Hir body was very thin, almost fragile-looking, yet ze was strong. Very strong in body, mind, and spirit. He smoothed along his other hand across hir chest, gently tugging on hir gold nipple ring. He smiled up at hir, watching hir moan softly as he caressed all over hir body, letting him adore every inch of hir. "You are so beautiful." He admitted to hir, and it was true. Vehk was a beautiful, rare gem.

Ze smiled and leaned down to kiss him passionately and more intensely on his lips. Ze kissed and nipped at his neck. He felt hir warm breath against his neck as ze whispered seductively, "Nerevar, conquer me like the warrior you are." Hir sensual whisper caused a tingling sensation from his neck down to his lower back.

He grabbed hir hips and tossed hir onto the bed in front of him. Vehk let out a little laugh, and bit hir lip. He grabbed hir chin, lifting it up playfully yet forcefully. "Turn around." His command ignited the fires of sexual excitement within hir. Ze licked hir lips, then got on hir hands and knees, hir slender body arched in a graceful, feline manner, spreading hir legs for him.

Nerevar gazed in awe at hir sexual organs; both male and female. Hir visibly aroused vagina and labia lead to an erect penis. He had always wondered what they looked like. Vehk heard his gasp of surprise, smiling to hirself, "Go ahead, explore me."

"You are one of a kind, you know that?" He answered. Ze only chuckled in amusement.

He began to slowly fondle hir sexual organs, slipping his fingers in hir female parts, and stroking hir penis. Ze tensed up and moaned involuntarily, clutching onto the sheets. A strange desire and fascination built up within him.

"Please, take me now, Nerevar!" Vehk screamed and panted heavily in sexual frustration. As of right now, ze wanted nothing more than to feel him inside hir.

He pushed his hips forward, slowly and painfully entering hir female organs. Ze groaned and clawed the sheets like an untamed animal. He was astonished to discover that ze felt just like an ordinary, aroused woman, tight and wet. The warmth enclosed around him.

He began to thrust in and out while running his hands along hir feminine curves. Ze rocked hir hips to meet his thrusts.

Their bodies moved rythmically together as they made love, both moaning in pure ecstasy. The feelings of guilt were forgotten in this very erotic moment, giving in to their temptations.

Their pace started to quicken as their breathing became more rapid. Nerevar pulled hir up to his chest and into his arms. Hir back grinded against his chest and absomen. His hand reached down to grab hir penis, rubbing it back and forth quickly as his thrusts became more intense. His breath was warm against hir neck. Ze cherished this moment, feeling hir forbidden lover inside hir while holding hir close to him, wrapping his strong arms around hir body. Ze wished that this would last forever.

Nerevar held hir tighter and gave one deep push as he spilled his seed into hir, moaning and gently thrusting his hips.

Vehk tightened around him in a female orgasm, crying out his name and shuddering in overwhelming pleasure, while clawing hir nails into his thighs. Hir member throbbed in his hand as ze ejaculated onto the bed.

He kissed hir neck and shoulder as he finished spilling inside hir. Semen dribbled down his hand as ze finished ejaculating, both orgasms subsided. Hir legs began to feel weak, as ze collapsed into him, pushing him down with hir. Hir entire body trembled from the effects of hir simultaneous orgasm.

Nerevar continued to hold hir in his arms, running his fingers through hir hair to relax hir. Ze closed hir eyes, trying to steady hir breathing.

After a few minutes of intimate silence, Nerevar spoke quietly. "My dear Vehk, I'm so sorry that I never realized how deep your feelings were. I never intended to hurt you. Please forgive me."

Ze sighed deeply and looked up into his golden eyes, staring silently, then kissed him. Ze placed a hand on his face. "Of course I forgive you. I can never stay mad at you. I love you, Nerevar. I will never hurt you. Nothing will ever change that." Ze caressed his face and kissed him softly once more.

Vehk hummed a Chimer lullaby, while falling asleep in Nerevar's arms, listening to an ash storm beginning to rise outside. Little did they know that their future will become one of greed, betrayal, and murder.


End file.
